mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon (EG)
(Diamond Tiara) (Silver Spoon) |hair = and (Diamond Tiara) of cornflower bluish gray (Silver Spoon) |skin = (Diamond Tiara) (Silver Spoon) |relatives = '''To Diamond Tiara:' Filthy Rich (father) |voice = Diamond Tiara: Chantal Strand (English) Monika Wierzbicka (Polish) Polina Scherbakova (Russian) Silver Spoon: Shannon Chan-Kent (English) Katarzyna Łaska (Polish) Olga Shorokhova (Russian)}} Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's human counterparts appear in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. They are students at Canterlot High School. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon make several appearances in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Contrary to her pony counterpart, Silver Spoon has light gray skin and dark gray hair. They pass by Twilight Sparkle in the school hallway, and Diamond Tiara smacks her in the face with her cell phone. They also dance together in the school cafeteria during Equestria Girls and at the Fall Formal, at which they do a dance that resembles their pony counterparts' "bump, bump, sugar lump rump" dance. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear in the film. Like in the first film, they have no speaking lines, but Diamond Tiara briefly sings with the other students in Battle. [[Rainbow Rocks animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] In Music to My Ears, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear together at the Sweet Shoppe as DJ Pon-3 walks in. In Perfect Day for Fun, they briefly appear watching the Rainbooms' concert. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon only have minor background appearances in this film. They appear at the pep rally sarcastically cheering for the upcoming Friendship Games. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special ''Mirror Magic, Diamond Tiara briefly appears at the Canterlot Mall with her father Filthy Rich, and Silver Spoon appears shopping for a new phone when Dance Magic suddenly plays over the television monitors. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In The Canterlot Movie Club, Silver appears in the lobby of the movie theater. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending In the second season short FOMO, Diamond Tiara makes a cameo appearance looking at her phone by the school parking lot. In the Twilight Sparkle ending of Best Trends Forever, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have speaking roles, asking Twilight for vocabulary advice before subsequently making fun of her. They also appear in the Rainbow Dash ending wearing rainbow wigs. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon briefly appear walking in the halls during We've Come So Far. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship In Rollercoaster of Friendship, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear together as Equestria Land patrons. Diamond Tiara has her picture taken with Vignette Valencia. They later make background appearances in front of a booth for a slingshot game and as audience members for the light parade. During Photo Booth, Silver Spoon appears walking by a photo booth. Other depictions IDW comics In My Little Pony Annual 2013, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear on pages 28, 42, and 43. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, they appear on pages 33 and 34 arguing as a result of "Anon-a-Miss"'s online actions. Chapter books Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear on page 34 of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Make Your Own Magic: Starswirl Do-Over. Quotes Best Trends Forever :Silver Spoon: Twilight, which word is cooler? "Boronic" or "onomatopoeia"? :Diamond Tiara: "Bomb-tastic"? Oh, oh, I love that! It's like "da bomb" plus "fantastic"! :Diamond Tiara: Whoa. Bombastic much? :Silver Spoon: Ooh! You just got incinerated! My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special :Silver Spoon: Ha ha ha piggy! :Diamond Tiara: Looks like Rarity's lost her fashion sense! Hahaha :Diamond Tiara: I must know now! :Diamond Tiara: Don't lie to me! You took my necklace! Anon-a-Miss posted your picture with it! :Silver Spoon: Why should you care? It didn't look any good on you! Gallery ru:Даймонд Тиара и Сильвер Спун (ДиЭ) Category:Background characters Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Rich family